The Terrace
by TheeLover
Summary: [HUMANTALIA] Anything can be the start of something new, even a simple terrace. Two people meet there, and suddenly fate is sealed


"The Bad Friends? Seriously, that's a weird name for a band…" Freja looked unimpressed at her brother, who was explaining about a new band that was apparently beginning to get more and more attention, and who seemed to have gotten the great honor of playing at Tivoli Gardens. She had to admit, that was maybe a bit cool. The band consisted of a platinium-blonde haired guy, with purple-magentaish eyes, possibly a mutation, but his fans just finds it hot; a blonde French man with ocean-blue eyes, who was a bit of a lady-killer with his charm and natural flirtatious additude; and lastly, a very extroversial and cheerful Spaniard, with brown hair and green eyes, and some sort of comfortable charm over him. They probably got famous because that many saw them as the newest 'bad boy' trio.

The reason they had even gotten on that topic was because his close friend Ludwig, the younger brother of one of the platinium-blonde haired member of the band, was coming over for a visit and he might just in fact take his older brother with him. Ludwig was younger than both the Danes, but not too much younger. He was a 21 year old, still in his studies back in old Germany, whilst his elder brother already was done with his studies, and of course doing very well in his and his friends' band. He had decided to visit his friend Matthias, during his small break from the books to visit his brother who was currently residing in the Danish country, together with his two friends. They'd be there for a while, due to some concerts going to play around the different places in the country. It wasn't going to be too long, it was just going to be a day's visit to the Dane's house where he'd join for dinner, and then he'd be on his way back to his hotel.

Matthias chuckled, and put his drink down. It was night, and the tall and lean Dane had been helping his slightly smaller brown-haired sister with her new apartment in Copenhagen. He was more than pleased to see his sister coming to live in the same town as him. His living room wasn't too large, but it did have room for a couch, a chair, a table, and a tv; of pretty large sizes even. The walls were painted a slight tint of red over the usual blank white colour, and the wooden beige floorboards were covered with a grey carpet. The windows were large, and showcased the terrace that gave a clear view to the ocean, where the country Sweden was peeking out over the edge of the Øresund.

"I personally think it's okay for a band name… I mean, it's kind of cool? I don't really know why they named themselves that, either. Ludwig just told me they just kind of went with that one, instead of their other idea." He muttered into his cup of dark coffee. The German buddy of his was the only reason that the Dane even knew about that band, since he usually didn't listen to those kinds of bands. She tapped the glass table slightly with her fingernail, making it say a quiet clicking noise for each tap.

"All I know is that I'm pretty impressed by their fame, I mean currently everybody are going googly-eyed over the English poppy-boys, y'know. " He sipped his coffee slightly, and looked at her. She chuckled before responding.

"Who knows? Maybe their manager were English or something. Or they might even just be lucky to be new possible trendsetters?" She stared at the ceiling. Her brother snickered, but quickly returned to have just his goofy grin plastered across his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked him. He snickered again.

"I was about to comment on how they could name their band "Trendsetters", but I remembered that it would just make them look selfishly stupid." The laughter was barely containable for the Dane, as he only barely kept his laughter in. The woman placed her hand on her forehead, and sighed whilst chuckling a bit as well. It just seemed like her brother could laugh at the most silly things.

"Why don't you even start writing songs though? I mean you can play the guitar, and to be honest you're a cool singer, while I-" He pointed at his own chest. "am in fact a very good song writer and poet, if you ask me!" He pridefully stated. She sighed deeply.

"Matthias, I thought we agreed I'm not the singer type… I'm not even that good, you have to agree on that!" She pointed out, as the blonde-haired blue-eyed male was lost in his thoughts for a while.

"You may not be that good _yet_." He corrected her with a suggestive tone. "But again, while practice is supposed to make perfect, passion and practice will make it a more enjoyable perfect. So in the end, if you don't wanna, I'm not gonna force you to sing, or play in a band!" He smiled and drank the dark and now cooler coffee.

"All I'm saying is that I think it'd be cool if you did, because I know for one thing is that you're pretty damn talented!" He assured, as he finished off his drink, and sat it down on the coffee table, making it say a little 'clank' upon impact. She muttered something to do with 'whatever, I'm going to bed' as she stood up and left for the guest room she had been given during her stay.

"Remember that Ludwig is coming for a visit tomorrow! If you're going to be here, just be ready for his arrival!" He informed her, and got a muffled and tired 'yeah okay' in response.

She walked into the room, where the queen-sized bed filled the most of the room, with only about two or three feets space between the bed and the walls. It wasn't too much, but she shouldn't be complaining considering she was just his guest, and would soon get her own apartment set up in the exact same town. Actually, her apartment wasn't far from Mathias', so she'd have more oppertunities to see him than she had before when she lived all the way up in North Jutland, which didn't last for too long.

There was a mirror hanging on the wall beside her. She took a look in it, just to see how she looked, not that it'd matter now that it was late. Her honey-brown long hair, which parted at the right side was messy as usual, but this time not set up in a ponytail, but rather it was actually hanging loose. Her broad shoulders were normal, as her marine-blue nightgown reflected the lights from the cars occasionally passing her by, onto the mirror making her caucasian skin look brighter than it was supposed to. Her light-blue eyes, that closely resembled a cyan-blue colour were dull from exhaustion, and there were bags under her eyes. She sighed and lied down in her bed, to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was nothing special. When she woke up, she got dressed. She took the usual type of clothes you could find her wearing during late Spring. A little dress with a flower pattern on them, some small shorts that were hidden by the dress' bottom part, just because she liked it that way, a small belt at the waist over the dress, and lastly a brown leather cardigan to top it off with, and of course some white socks. After she'd gotten dressed, she went to the bathroom to get her hair combed and set up, and then she was ready. She walked out into the kitchen to see her brother already eating his morning bread rolls, and drinking coffee. When he saw her enter the room, he smiled and greeted her.

"Morning, sis! You're early up, aren't you?" She looked at the clock on the wall. 7 AM. She yawned and greeted him back.

"Morning. I guess I am. Maybe I just can't sleep properly lately?" She suggested, but received a shrug in response.

"I don't know, but at least you're awake. Luddy's coming over at four PM, just so you know!" He reminded her, as he stood up to set his plates and empty mug over to the washing machine.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten when he came over. The rest of my things should have arrived in my building by now, so I'm going to go there to set the things up!" She informed him, as she walked over to take her sneakers on, and grabbed her keys on the way.

"Are you sure you'll be here to say hi to him? I mean it's okay if you don't have time, I'd just like to know in time so I know how much dinner I need to prepare!" He yelled to her before she reached the door, and got a 'yeah I'll be there!' in response, as the younger Dane walked out the front door.

* * *

Hours passed since she had woken up from her brothers house, and left to set up her own new apartment, and now Freja was walking back to Matthias' house to join him and his friend in a dinner. He always loved when more people joined in on his dinner parties, and Freja decided she was going to please her brother by joining them tonight. The streets of Copenhagen were busy at this hour, seeing that it was now most of the High School students would now have gone home from school, and many would stay in the streets to go around shopping or just being with friends. The asymmetrical stones lying making up the road and pavement made the city seem more old and artsy than it really was, but when you looked back at the two-story tall store, or apartment buildings, the artsy style wasn't really visible on the buildings, except for the occasional roof decoration which would make certain buildings stand out more than the others.

She finally reached his home once again, and walked to the building's front door. She glanced at his apartment building, and looked at the few details. The ocean was visible behind the apartment, and several other buildings lying to the left of the building. It was made of a reddish-brown stone, and had large windows on the top floor which was Matthias' floor. Through the window she could see his cream coloured curtains were wide open, with the light shining out on the not-so-dark street. A few of his ornaments weren't visible from that angle and height, but she knew that it would just be two red candles and some white flowers. She turned back to the enterance door, entered it and went up the stairs to her brother's floor. Upon knocking on his door, he opened it a couple of seconds later and gladly pulled her inside, whilst saying 'Dinner's just about ready! Take a seat!'.

She entered the dining room, where the two German guests already were seated beside each other and chatting away, although as soon as she said a form of greeting, she noticed the elder German man was looking at her with a distant gaze, with widened eyes even, and his face was growing quite red. Was there something wrong with how she looked? Was her clothes slightly off? She looked at the mirror on the wall beside the doorway she stood in, but nothing seemed to be wrong. She shrugged it off and went to the table, only to immediately be offered a seat in front of Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, by Gilbert himself. She accepted, and sat down. A couple of minutes later, her elder brother had come with the meal. He placed it on the table in front of them, and seated himself in front of Ludwig, right next to Freja.

After Freja was done with her dinner, she took her plate and cup over to the sink to clean it up, and when she was done with that, she went back to the dinner table to see if they had anything interesting to say. Ludwig and Matthias were engaged in a deep conversation, and Gilbert was just staring at them with a bored expression. She lost focus on his face, and instead looked at his clothing. A white cardigan, with a dark-grey shirt under, and some typical blue jeans. His shoes weren't visible. She looked back up at his face to notice he was staring at her again, with the same awestruck/analyzing gaze. Again, she shrugged it off and went out on the terrace, outside the living room. She looked at the now very dark sky, that showed off only a few stars, considering it was horribly cloudy that day. She heard some footsteps behind her, and turned around to see the eldest of the Germans walking out to the terrace as well. He walked out beside her, and looked up at the sky as well.

"It's pretty cloudy, isn't it?" He asked her, with a hesitant voice.

"Yeah, it usually it cloudy here in Denmark. It's no surprise, really." She chuckled slightly, and looked briefly at him before looking at the streets and the ocean. The lights on the streets illuminated everything around them, but from a distance it was still hard to see anything on the ground. The ocean was barely noticable through the darkness, but it was visible through it's slight occasional shimmering from the lights above it. It was quiet outside, almost as if she and the man beside her were the only ones outside.

"Well, the country is surrounded by sea, so I'm not surprised." He muttered under his breath, and looked at her. He had a cheerful look in his eyes, so she couldn't help but smile when she looked at him.

"I heard your band's playing in the Tivoli Gardens later this month." She stated with a curious tone, but not really putting it as a question. He nodded as a response and smiled widely.

"Man, we've gotten so far from when we first started out! I've spent so much time together with the guys, and boy I've got to tell you, that Antonio guy sure is a hell of a good singer!" He happily told her, barely able to contain his laughter. She knew that Antonio was the spanish guy, aka the singer in the band. He was who most of the girls who listened to their songs fell completely hard for, and for good reasons. He did have an amazing singing voice, so she couldn't really say anything to that argument.

"Oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" He then looked at her with gleam-filled eyes. He was a couple of inches taller, about a head, so he bent a bit downwards to get on her level of height.

"My name? Oh, my name's Freja!" She happily responded, and held her hand out. He grabbed it and shook it with a lot of energy, making her vibrate a bit to match the motions of the handshake.

"Nice to meet you Freja! Matthias talked a bit about you before you got here! He said you could play the guitar as well!" He told her, but she shrugged it off and replied with a 'not really'.

"I mean, I'm no _bad_ guitar player to say the least, but I'm not amazing either." She laughed a bit while scratching the back of her neck. Suddenly the younger of the german brothers called his elder brother inside, saying that they had to go home now.

"Aw man, already? I barely got to have any fun outside that dinner!" He whined slightly but sighed and went on his way inside, but stopped up for no reason and quickly gave her a note.

"Hey, call me some day! We could talk about stuff like friends and family, or…" He paused slightly and muttered the last part, but she smiled a bit and responded.

"Or something else, was that what you were going to say?" He nodded slightly.

"Well, I'd love to some day! Especially talking about _something else_" The last part was told with a hint of mischief in it, and then she did a little wink. He responded with a slight chuckle, and waved goodbye as he left her out there. She looked at the number.

'_XOXO Gilbert'_

'I just met him and he's already a freaking dork' she thought to herself, and stuffed the number in her pocket. Maybe she'd try to call tomorrow

* * *

Three months later, when Freja had finally gotten all settled in her apartment, she was again at Matthias' house.

"So you two are dating now?" Matthias was stuffing his face with his homebaked cake, making the words come out pretty muffled. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we kind of did have some sort of fling going, and we just kinda began dating!" Her brother looked at her with a confused expression, and swallowed his piece of cake.

"Well, that's an interesting tale for sure. But you know, if he turns out to not be the right guy, then you can just-" He was cut off by his sister.

"_Come to me at any time and I'll be there and supporting of you, _yeah okay I got that. I appreciate the help, but dude I know when to come to you!" She stated, whilst drinking a cup of coffee she held in her hands.

"And that's good, but I still have my eyes on that guy, aight?" He told her in a serious tone, as he walked out to the kitchen to get another piece of cake.

"I know I know." She mumbled, and looked out of the window and at the terrace.


End file.
